The Tales of Darkness
by Lady Calira
Summary: A teenager remembers nothing about being a dark faerie, let alone the heiress of an evil witch.


**A/N: This is so old it's not even funny. It's going to be short because I lost interest after I quit Neopets, but way back when I worked really hard on the first 3 parts, so I hope you like it! 4 part series...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is only going to be said once during this story: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO NEOPETS! DON'T SUE ME! www. neopets .com**

_

* * *

_

_G__alina stood --more like floated-- on the edge of the cliff. Staring downwards, her mind wrestled with many thoughts. "Should I rescue her, or should I leave her? I know she will try to take my place, and I don't want that. Then again, I could be prosecuted for not saving an innocent child. I have an image to maintain." She fluffed her dark hair a bit with one hand. "If I lived with the fact that I had dropped a tiny baby over a cliff, I wouldn't survive, even if I am immortal." Finally she made up her mind. She dove downwards into the blackness._  
-  
15 year old, parentless Bryony stared wide-eyed at the former Faerie Queen's face. "You mean I, simple Bryony Fletcher, is to become a Dark Faerie? I mean, sure, I have dreamt about becoming one, but why me? Why now? I have no magical talents or powers to speak of!"

Fyora looked into Bryony's surprised face. "You do possess the qualities and powers of a Dark Faerie. I also understand that you have an interesting past life. Will you tell me about it?" asked the Queen.

"Well, I don't remember anything from age 13 down, but some weird things happened to me in the memories I do have. One day I was walking along and I tripped and fell into a puddle of water. The water was perfectly clear, but when I hit it, it turned black, as if it knew I was angry about getting my new clothes wet on the first day of school." explained Bryony.

Fyora took this in, as if she already knew. "I see. Continue."

"Well, when I climbed up, the water was clear again, and my clothes were dry. Oh, I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry, Your Highness," sulked Bryony.

"I can," Fyora said. She pulled a small black sphere made of glass from a pocket her in gown. "Here. I will show you."

The blackness began to swirl. Bryony, transfixed, stared at it. A cliff came into view, with Galiana Chardéy, one of the most highly respected Dark Faeries in all of the world, standing --floating-- on its edge. Bryony opened her mouth, but Fyora put up a hand.

"Silence," she commanded.

Bryony closed her mouth. After a few moments, Galiana dove down and resurfaced with a small baby in her arms. She waggled her fingers and a sparkling web incased the child, spinning it into her web of mysteries. Then the web and child disappeared.

The ball dimmed and brightened again. This time a small child, about the age of five, was in the sphere. She was laughing and suddenly her long charcoal colored hair began to whip around her head, as if by very strong wind, and the sky darkened to a deepest black. It began to storm and the child spun a web with her fingers. The web was full of the darkest night and swilled around and around, stopping the rain and storm. The child smirked and went back to playing with her dolls in the night.

Again the sphere dimmed and brightened, this time showing a teenager, of about 13 running frantically, as if chased by demons. She ran into a dark forest and hit her head on a branch. The girl went unconscious. The ball went dark.

"Was that girl in all the scenes... was she me?" Bryony asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Fyora said somberly.

"But, why was Galiana there? Were those just fantasies?" said Bryony.

"No. Those were memories. You are the sole heir of Galiana." said Fyora.

Bryony gasped. "Me? How? Galiana is still alive, how could I take over?"

"Yes, you," said Fyora calmly, letting the shock of Bryony ware off before speaking again. "Galiana only saved you so she wouldn't be persecuted for leaving you to die. Otherwise you wouldn't be here now. She knew you would take her place. She didn't want that. Eventually though, she was caught and had her wings clipped. Now, she's not even worth a Neopoint."

"But, if that girl was me, I would have powers. How did I lose them?" asked Bryony.

Fyora sighed and started telling the story. "Remember the scene where you were running through a forest?"

Bryony nodded.

"Well, you were being chased by a pair of Galiana's henchmen. She paid them to try to kill you, so that she could remain in power forever. But, after you hit your head on the branch, the men, being brainless idiots, thought you had killed yourself. But, you only had knocked yourself out and given yourself amnesia. When you awakened, you had forgotten everything. Your name, your address, and the fact that you had magical powers. Someone found you and took you to the nearest hospital. You went through therapy and were able to recall your name and address. The doctors never recovered anything else." Fyora finished the story.

Bryony, after hearing the tale, went pale, paler than she already was naturally. "I... I... I don't understand," she stammered.

Fyora came and put a comforting arm around her. "It's alright, shhhhh...," she comforted.

"But... but I need to recover my powers! How will I do that? I have no family! Everyone was killed when a plane went down! I was the only survivor, but I was badly injured. The doctors were baffled. I'm... WEIRD!" Bryony wailed.

"Shhhhhhh... I will arrange for someone to come and help you," comforted Fyora.

Bryony sniffled. "One more thing."

"Yes.. Go on..." Fyora said.

"Why did I survive the crash?"


End file.
